


Laugh, I nearly died

by CometNocta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slight wincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: Un slow. Simple, tendre, vrai. Sur l'air de "Laugh I nearly died", des Rolling Stones.





	

Il évite ton regard, baisse les yeux, tente un sourire.

Il ne pleure pas, mais c’est tout comme. Il ne pleure plus depuis des années. Il enterre ses larmes, les noie dans du café et des cochonneries bio. Mais t’es pas con, pas aveugle, pas stupide. Ses larmes ne coulent pas, mais tu les vois. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Sa douleur vibre jusqu’à toi, emprisonne ton cœur et ne disparaît que dans l’alcool ou la violence. Et là, à le regarder patauger dans sa salade, tu sais que tu seras pas capable de trouver les mots, une fois de plus. 

A l’autre bout de votre grand salon, le poste de radio que tu lui as fait acheter de force deux mois plus tôt déverse les premières notes d’une chanson des Rolling Stones. Il se lève, attrape les restes de son assiette, te tourne le dos. 

Il va fuir. Rattrape-le, empêche-le d’aller se terrer dans sa douleur. 

T’es naze avec les mots, et tu le sais. Mais cette chanson là, elle porte des souvenirs. 

« Sammy »

Son nom échappe tes lèvres et soudainement, il se retourne, tous sens en alerte, prêt à se battre, à te gérer toi et tes merdes. Mais non, là, y’a rien. Tu lui souris, simplement. C’est à toi de le protéger, de le réconforter, d’être ce roc invincible contre lequel il peut s’appuyer. C’est ton job, ta mission, ton existence. 

Il te fouille du regard, cherche ce qui ne va pas, et tu recules presque. Il a peur. Peur de toi, de ton comportement versatile et agressif. Mais tu t’accroches. Parce que là, tout de suite, maintenant, par un quelconque miracle, il n’y a plus la moindre trace de haine dans ton cœur. 

Tes doigts sont dans les siens, soudainement, et sa tête sur son épaule. Tu ne parviens pas à t’empêcher de sourire. Il est là, avec toi, c’est réel, c’est pas un rêve, une illusion, un tour de passe-passe. C’est vrai. Il sent le savon, l’after-shave et ce truc que tu as toujours appelé « maison ». 

La voix de Mick Jagger t’entraîne. Tu fermes les yeux un instant et quand tu les rouvre, il a passé une main dans ton dos et a suivi ton mouvement. Contre toi, il est calme, détendu, silencieux. Et vous valsez tous deux, doucement, simplement. Et Dieu que tu es bien, juste là, dans ses bras, à danser comme ça. Il n’y a rien de déplacé, rien de trop, rien de gênant. Juste son cœur que tu sens battre tranquillement contre le tien, sa chaleur, sa présence, son sourire que tu devines contre ta chemise. Il est là, le bonheur. Le reste n’est que foutaise. 

Il se laisse aller dans la valse, et tu le suis. C’est le slow le plus tendre, le plus doux et le plus vrai que tu aies jamais dansé. 

Et alors t’es tiré des années en arrière, ce jour de noël 1987. Cette nuit-là, tu l’avais fait rire aux larmes en le faisant danser sur tes pieds. Le monde s’était évanoui autour de vous. Il n’y avait plus de monstres, plus de père absent, plus de rôle à tenir. Il n’y avait plus que lui, du haut de ses quatre ans, qui riait à gorgée déployée en se trémoussant sur les notes bien connues. 

Il chantonne contre ta clavicule. Sa voix est basse, presque éteinte, emplie de mélancolie. Elle caresse ta peau, remonte sur tes lèvres et te fais chanter à ton tour. Vous fredonnez tous deux, à l’unisson. Ton cerveau s’est barré depuis longtemps. Là, y’a plus que ton cœur qui pense. Et soudainement, ça te frappe, ça t’explose à la tête, ça te coupe le souffle un instant. Il y a entre vous une force qui va au-delà de tout entendement, de toute raison, de tout amour. C’est là depuis toujours, mais ça n’a jamais été si fort. Si clair, si limpide, si naturel. 

Alors, tu reprends foi. Foi en toi, en ta force, ton courage, ta détermination farouche à jouer au héros. Foi en lui, en sa ferveur, son intelligence, sa loyauté infinie. Foi en vous, en ce lien qui a jadis détruit le Diable, en la puissance de cette affection qui vous unit. 

Quand tu te recules de lui, ses yeux sont humides, mais remplis d’étoiles. 

Ton corps frissonne. C’est comme si toute rage désertait tes muscles.   
Tu fixes ses yeux, ce vert si familier, qui fixe ton avant bras. Tu suis son regard, et sens les larmes menacer de déborder.   
Contre le plancher s’est formée une tâche rougeâtre qui s’envole en fumée. La peau de ton bras droit est blanche. 

Nette, guérie et purifiée.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit le 15/05/2015


End file.
